Lazy Cherries
by BaySaysHey
Summary: Sakura is invited to go on a double date with Naruto and Hinata, But what happens when Shikamaru is the one she goes with. Will there be love? Or will it just be a friendly date? Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, Well, This Is My very first fanfic so..Enjoy? X]

I groaned. I already knew it was going to be another boring day. I got up from my big black canopy bed and walked over to my dresser. 'Oh god, I look like a mess..' I thought sighing. I bent over to go through my very unorganized dresser drawers. I yawned a bit and grabbed a bright red pair of skinny jeans and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt that showed quit a bit of my cleavage. After I finished getting dressed I started to put my jet black liquid eye liner on when my phone vibrated, causing me to jump. I looked down to see who texted me. _'Hey Sakura-chan, Wanna go on a double date with me and Hinata-chan night?' _I sighed again. Oh Naruto.. _'Who would I go with?'_ I texted back, continuing to put my eyeliner on. I turned my straightener on when my phone vibrated again. '_Maybe you could get Teme to go with you or Shikamaru or Kiba or someone' _I cringed at the thought of having to go with Sasuke. I hated him now. He was always so rude to me and still is. Kiba was okay, but man is he a pervert. So Kiba was a no. Shikamaru? I never really thought about him before. I mean.. he is cute, and REALLY smart.. Maybe I will go on a double date with him. '_Well, I don't know but I'll probably just ask Shikamaru' _I texted to my blonde friend. I walked to my closet and grabbed a black pair of high tops and walked out the door. I walked down the street, looking at all the people walking by. Paying no attention to where I was walking, I ran into someone and landed straight on my butt. "Watch where you're going..Troublesome.." I looked up at the said person and quickly got to my feet. "Shikamaru! I was actually looking for you!" I said quite loudly. "Hey Sakura-chan, and why were you looking for me?" he asked. I suddenly felt a wave of nervousness flow throughout out my body. I stared at my feet, and began "Well, Naruto and Hinata were going on a date tonight and..""And ?" He questioned. "They wanted to know If I would go on a double date with them..And I was wondering if you wanted to..Ya' know, be my..date.." My face suddenly turned pink and I stared down at my feet. "I'd love to, I'll pick you up at 7:00?" He said. "S-sure," I replied. "Seeya then" He said and walked away. I had to hurry home and get ready for tonight! Yes!

~*~Shika POV~*~

'_Hnn, Sakura wanted to go on a date.. with me?_'  
**'Yes, We've finally gotta date with a hottie and not one of those..._Other_ girls' **Great, him again.  
'_Leave me alone inner, I have to get home and get ready for my date tonight'  
__**'**_ **So, you gonna bang her?'  
**_'Sakura's my friend dude, No, get out of here perv..'  
_**'We'll see about that at the end of the night. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a date'  
**

I sighed and headed back to my house, thinking of what I was going to wear on our.. 'date' tonight with Naruto and Hinata. Where were we even going? Knowing Naruto, It was probably Ichiraku's or some place with ramen.  
I walked inside my house, picking up my cell phone and dialing Naruto's number.

_'Hello?' _My blonde friend said.  
"Hey, Where are we going on the double date tonight, Sakura asked me and she never said where we were going so I wasn't too sure on what I should wear."  
_'Well, I thought we should go out to a restaurant then maybe go out clubbing afterwards. So, wear something...Nice but not too formal.'  
_"Oh, ok, thanks.. Seeya' later.."  
_'Bye...'  
_*Click!*

I went upstairs and walked into the bathroom, stripping my clothes and hopping into the shower.

~*~Sakura POV~*~

I sat in front of my vanity, blow drying my damp hair. I felt so much more relaxed after taking a shower. After I finished blowdrying my hair, I got up and walked over to my dresser, dropping my towel exposing my bare body to the cold. I quickly grabbed some lacy blue panties and a white strapless bra, putting them on. As I walked over to my closet, I glanced over at my digital clock, _6:30,_ I started to panic. I only had 30 minutes to get ready and I was walking around in my undergarments. I quickly opened my closet door, grabbing a change of clothes for after dinner and placed them in a black shoulder bag with light pink and gray cherry blossoms on it. I threw on a medium-length peach colored dress and some light gray heels. I walked back over to my vanity and started on my hair and make up with the 15 minutes I had left to get ready. I curled my hair , my bangs still swooped over my left eye which was now had black eyeliner painted on the top lid with thick, full, mascara-covered eyelashes. Lastly, I put on a light colored glitter. I heard a horn honk then a knock on the door downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled down the stairs, quickly grabbing my bag before running to answer the door.

I opened the door to find Naruto and Hinata holding hands with Shikamaru beside them.

"Come in, I just need to grab my jacket." I said as the 3 of them walked into my home.

~*~Shika POV~*~

I eyed Sakura up and down. She looked...stunning. She wore a tight peach colored dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her cleavage showing quite a bit but not too much. Her hair was curled in long flowing locks, stopping right about her breasts. Her breasts were fairly big, a D maybe? I don't know. She walked back over to us after grabbing her coat and her bag.

"Let's go" She said before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door anxiously.

The 4 of us got in Naruto's car and were on our way to the restaurant. Tonight was going to be fun...

-  
**Bay: So how was it? I think It could have been longer. and what will happen next?  
****Sakura: Something romantic?  
Shikamaru: Something Sexy?  
Sakura: Shika! D;  
Bay: Oh be quiet, you know you want him inbetween your legs.  
Shikamaru: *Smirks* I know I wanna be there.  
Sakura: -_-" Whatever, Bay doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters!  
Bay: Please Read and Review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that, I've had school and such... So here's Chapter 2.. Enjoy..**

After dinner I was full. We got in the car after Naruto threw a temper tantrum about having to be the one to pay the bill.  
After about 15 minutes of driving, we finally arrived at the club. As we got out of the car to go in, you could already hear the loud booming of the music blasting inside of the building.  
The 4 of us walked in and the first thing we saw were the bright flashing lights and the people dressed in raunchy clothing that barely covered anything on their bodies.  
Hinata and I walked toward the restrooms with our bags, each of us entering a stall to change into our club wear.  
"Hey, Sakura," I heard Hinata say from inside of her stall.  
"Yeah?" I answered her.  
"Do you really think Naruto likes me, I mean _genuinely_ likes me" she asked.  
"Hinata," I began, "He's _crazy_ about you, trust me. I don't think he'd ever hurt you, Naruto is...Well, he's not that kind of guy.." I reassured my navy haired friend.  
"R-Really?"  
"Yes Hinata really.."  
I finished up getting my clothes on as I walked out of the stall to meet my friend.  
"Well, how do I look?" she asked.  
She wore a tight denim miniskirt with a light blue halter top and silver heels. She had light blue eyeshadow on her eyelids with dark blue eyeliner on the bottom. Her eyelashes were long and black from the applied mascara.  
"Woah.. You look _Hot_.." I stated, causing the female to blush a bright shade of pink.  
"Thanks.." she said in reply.  
"You look great too." she told me in a happy tone.  
I thanked her before looking down at my attire.  
I had on a strapless black and white striped clubbing dress that showed a lot of my cleavage and stopped at mid-thigh and strappy silver heels.  
For my makeup I had on silver eyeshadow and dark black eyeliner on my top and bottom eyelids. My eyelashes were long and thick from the mascara and my lips had a light pink gloss on them.  
"Well, let's go before the guys assume we ran off!" I joked before grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the bathroom.  
Naruto instantly grabbed Hinata as they began to dance.

~*~Shika POV~*~

The second the girls left the bathroom Naruto ran off to the dancefloor with Hinata..  
Troublesome.  
**'Holy Shit man...'**  
'_You again? Really? What now?'_  
**'Take a look at our date, That's what.'**  
I looked over to see Sakura standing there with a nervous look on her face.  
Damn, She looked sexy.  
I began walking over to her.  
"So, Naruto and Hinata are dancing, do you wanna, you know, dance or whatever?" I asked unsurely.  
She looked at me, biting her glossy bottom lip, Man she looked hot when she did that.  
_Damn it Shikamaru, focus._  
"If you want to, I mean, I never really go clubbing.." she said, staring at her feet.  
"Yeah, me neither, but I suppose we should do something instead of standing here.." I said.  
"I guess," She replied before beginning to walk over to a place that wasn't so crowded where an empty tabled was.  
We sat down and she began to speak.  
"So, How have you been, We haven't talked in quite a while." she asked.  
"I've been..Good. Though people have been very troublesome lately. I'm actually quite happy you invited me here, After a while hanging out with ignorant people can become extremely annoying when you have to dumb everything down just so they'll understand what you're trying to say." I replied.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. But, you know what they say, Ignorance is bliss!" She let out a soft giggle, causing me to smile.  
"I'm not trying to sound offensive or anything but, you've.. _changed_**.**. since we were younger." I told her in a casual tone.  
"Changed? Is that... bad?" she asked me, looking a bit taken back.  
"No, no, not at all! Your just, more, out there, like, You.. express your self more."  
"O-oh.."she simply said.

~*~Sakura POV~*~

I decided it was time for some fun to happen so I got up, and looked at the male who was previously sitting with me.  
A fast song came on so I grabbed his arm and pulled him up.  
"Come on, let's go dance."  
I dragged him over to the dance floor before he could object.  
I pressed my back to his chest and began to sway my hips back and forth, my rear end rubbing up against the front of his pants.  
"Erm, Uh, I don't know how to dance Sakura.." he said nervously.  
"That's okay," I said, "Just let your body move to the music.  
The song came to a stop and a slow hip-hop song came on. not a slow song meant for slow dancing, but meant for grinding.  
I took it as the perfect chance to really find out what he was made of.  
"Oh,I just Love this song!" I said in a fake excited tone.  
I began to grind against him slowly.  
After a while he got the hang of it and began to move his hips with mine, his hands resting on my sides as I continued to move.

~*~Shikamaru POV~*~

'**Dude, She's so into us. I told you we were gonna bang her.'**  
_'Go. Away.' I innerly sighed._  
**'No, this is too good to miss. Some hot chick is grinding against us and we're on a date with her.'**  
'_She's not some hot chick. She's Sakura.'_  
**'So? I always thought the smarter they are the sexier they are. Besides, it's your chance to find out if her hair really is naturally pink.'**  
_'Just get out of here already you pervert.'_  
**'Whatever, I'm out.**'  
I continued to move my hips with hers until the song changed again to a real slow song. I turned her around to face me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
I rested my arms around her waist as we swayed to the music, her head laid against my chest.  
The song ended and Naruto and Hinata finally met up with us as we left the club. Naruto and Hianta were in the front as Sakura and I sat in the back.  
"So who am I dropping off first?" the blonde asked.  
I gave Sakura a quick.  
"You can, come over.. If you want..." I told her.  
She smiled and simply said "I'd like that."  
"So I guess I'm dropping the two of you off at Shika's? Am I correct?"  
We both nodded as we pulled into my driveway after about 20 minutes.  
Sakura got out on her side and Naruto leaned back to whisper something to me before I got out.  
He dug in his pocket for something before pulling out a little blue package and handing it to me.  
He quickly whispered " _Here_, _you'll need it_." Before winking as I got out of the car, I finally realized what he gave me.  
_Damn it Naruto...I don't need a condom.._  
I took another glance at Sakura.  
Or do I...

**Bay: Sooo! What'd you guy think? Will he need Naruto's little.. 'gift'? (;  
Shika: Let's hope so!  
Sakura:...  
Bay: What's wrong, I thought you wanted him, yeah, I hear you moaning his name in your sleep. 'Shika, ooh, Shika' ;D  
****Sakura: YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!  
****Shika: Girls, how troublesome, Bay doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters.  
****Please Read and Review! (: **


End file.
